Undercover
by scriptophile
Summary: A ram and a mantis were sent on a mission in the World of the Living. - Nnoitra/Nelliel


**Title**: Undercover

**Synopsis**: A ram and a mantis are sent on a mission in the World of the Living. — Nnoitra/Nelliel

**Genre**: Fanfiction/Drama

**Status**: Completed

.

_**Note**__: The idea sparked from an artwork of NnoiNell in Karakura High School uniform, basically. #nnoinell is cannon as f*ck for me, so deal with it._

_**Note 2**__: I was gone for few months mainly because I had login issues. Now it's settled, and I'm back!_

_**Note 3:** This is an overdue work. From way back then. As usual, Nnoitra is not dead to me, Nelliel resumed her 3rd rank, while he, his 5th. Please enjoy._

—

.

.

She stomped through the school hallways like she frickin' owned the place.

_Tch. This girl._

_She will be the death of me_, Nnoitra thought, inwardly.

The tall, lanky male was still clueless as to why he and Nelliel were sent to the World of the Living today. What bothered him even more was the fact that they had to pose as _students_ of Karakura High School. He had wanted to ask Nelliel about it earlier, but she had told him that there was not enough time to explain and it would have to wait until later.

—

.

.

**_— Two or Three Hours Earlier —_**

Nnoitra laid in his bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling while thinking of what Nelliel could possibly be doing right now. The two of them had been sent to the World of the Living as per Lord Aizen's orders just a few hours ago, and as much as Nnoitra did_ not_ like the idea of being paired with the Tres Espada, there was no way he could have objected it.

It wasn't that he hated her. He just _disliked_ her very much. Especially because, in this situation, she would order him around and have the upper say in everything while he, on the other hand, would merely be her dumb puppet with no choice but to follow all her instructions. He was in no position to defy her, anyway. Those are mainly the reasons why he disliked being partnered with her.

And moreover, Nnoitra also felt that Nelliel sometimes plays her role_ a little too much._

(Yes, she could get very carried away with her part.)

All of a sudden, Nnoitra heard the sound of his door click and Nelliel came barging into his room with a stack of folded clothings in her hands, her teal hair bobbing up and down and swaying side to side aggressively. He sat upright in his bed, wide-eyed.

"Da fuck, Nel?! Ya _can't_ just barge inta' my room without my permission!"

"Might I remind you that I am the Tres Espada?" She asked, pointedly. But that didn't sound like a question to Nnoitra, it was more of a statement.

She continued in a matter-of-fact tone, "Clearly, I don't need your permission for anything at all."

There she goes. Being all superior, and arrogant, and authoritative, and shit.

Nnoitra merely stared at her for a few moments, while she stood there smirking a "Heh! I win!" smirk at him. He exhaled deeply as he tried to calm himself down. Once, he ever had this nasty thought of plunging in to kiss her when she's trying to act all dominant and tough, just to see if that would make her shut up. But then he scraped that idea off, because _no_, he could not bring himself to do something like that to her. Nnoitra wouldn't do something like that_, unless..._

_(Unless she demands him to.)_

"Okay! No time for questions!" Nelliel's high-pitched voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat, awkwardly.

"They'll all have to wait till later! Now hurry up and put these on!" Nelliel ordered as she threw the stack of school uniform in his face.

_Thank Lord Aizen she didn't throw the school shoes at him._

"Aye! Whassamatter witcha?" He grimaced. "Ya coulda' handed 'em to me nicely, _princess_."

Nelliel felt her skin tingle at the mention of that title. She always wondered how Nnoitra managed himself at being a pain in her ass 90 percent of the time and a sweetheart for only the remaining 10 percent. Can't he just stay sweet all the time? Things would obviously be better, Nel knows. 'Cause she secretly loves it whenever he calls her "princess" and says all the nice things to her.

Nel loves the way he says "princess".

Hoping to hide the crawling embarrassment, Nelliel bowed her head and replied in a Tesra-like manner, "My apologies, Nnoitra-sama."

Nnoitra clenched his jaw, frustration brimming inside him.

"I am not Tesra, nor am I your fraccion, so deal with it." She said as she straightened herself up, sarcasm tinged her tone and her eyes flickered mischievously.

"_Why, you..._" Nnoitra growled through gritted teeth.

"Hurry up, Spoonhead! We can't afford to be late or we're gonna blow this mission!" Nelliel squealed. She was practically twirling around on her tiptoes now.

Nnoitra thought that she looked adorable doing that weird, little dance of hers, but he didn't tell her that. Not even through his expression. Instead, he kept an unamused look on his face and then grumbled some intelligible words (read: of the finest not-so-pleasant variety) as he hobbled to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, they were both set and ready to go.

Outside the apartment, Nelliel stood a few inches away from Nnoitra and admired him quietly as he fumbled for the keys to lock the main door. She never imagined he'd look ravishing in a school uniform. His shoulder-length, silky black hair would certainly grant him the spotlight later on, but Nelliel didn't care. She wouldn't mind sharing her spotlight with someone else, for once. 'Cause Nel is tired of getting all the attention all the time.

Sometimes, she forgets how tall he is. And the way he was right now? _Well, he'd make a perfect front page model,_ Nel whispered to herself. The white-button inner shirt that has to be worn tucked in, Nnoitra had left it tucked out beneath the school jumper. The collar that was supposed to be worn turned down, he had it flapped up, bearing much resemblance to his "Dracula"-collared (as he called it) Espada uniform. Sure it might look untidy, but hey, he actually made it look good. As much as she would never admit, Nelliel does find Nnoitra attractive. Not just today, but every other day too.

_Oh, no, except those days when he's all grumpy and scary._

Nel does not like it when Nnoitra's grumpy and scary.

Nnoitra turned to face the female Espada and asked, gently, "Shall we?"

...

No response. It seemed like Nelliel was lost in her own world, and if Nnoitra was not mistaken— _No, he has never been mistaken, alright._ Nnoitra noticed that there was an obvious grin on Nelliel's face. He wondered if she was mentally planning some sick tricks to be played on him later.

"Yo? Nelliel?" He bent forward a little, but not too close to her, and waved his right hand in front of her dreamy face. Nelliel jumped a little and blinked, then looked at Nnoitra in a startled confusion, her lips slightly parted, hazel eyes round and wide.

In that moment, Nnoitra thought that she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Done devisin' yer bullyin' plan fer me?" Nnoitra sneered, his violet eyes glinting in the Sun.

Nelliel rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "I've got no time to be thinking about you." She turned on her heel and walked away. His expression humored her and she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Nnoitra watched her walk a few more steps before parroting her words softly, in a mocking tone, "I've got no time ta' be thinkin' 'bout you. Tch! Whatta bitch!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"Dammit! Why is she perfect in so many ways?!" Nnoitra grunted. "Even her hearing is perfect!"

He then broke into a run to catch up with her.

—

.

.

**_— Present Situation —_**

Nnoitra followed closely behind the teal-haired beauty as curious eyes gape in their direction, as though they were a famous celebrity pair who had came to put on a show. The attention, however, was mostly on Nelliel, and Nnoitra was fully aware of it. He witnessed many pairs of male eyes fixated on Nelliel's ample chest and he also caught some whose eyes slowly slithered down her smooth, sexy legs.

Nnoitra felt his heart _boil_.

Nelliel, on the other hand, noticed quite a large number of girls who were gawking at the tall and attractive Quinto Espada behind her. _I knew it,_ Nel smirked, _bet you never knew how much of a hotstuff you are huh, Nnoitra?_

Although, in the back of her mind, she very well knew that Nnoitra never gave a damn about how hot or how cold he actually is, and he was probably too focused on hating every single moment of this.

She continued to look around, wanting to count how many girls were drooling over the Spoonhead, but she lost count altogether, anyway.

Without warning, Nnoitra suddenly wrapped his left arm around her neck and pulled her gently towards him, so that her back was pressed against his solid chest. He leaned forward, his hot breath heated the sensitive flesh behind her ear. It sent shivers cascading all over Nel's body.

"Aye, _princess_," he drawled in that Nnoitra way of his. Nel gulped, then bit her lip.

"I'm not lovin' all these sick attention yer gettin' from all these _fuckboys_ who're oglin' ya. They're all starin' at cha like yer a piece o' meat o' somethin'." He whispered into her ear and Nel could feel _jealousy_ steaming in his voice. "I swear Imma slaughter da next bastards I see."

Nel breathed in, and breathed out deeply. She had been thinking about her next course of actions _(that she had in mind since this morning)_ a lot, and she had been questioning herself if she should carry them out. She couldn't afford to have Nnoitra cause a drama in the school right now and risk failing the mission. She was certain that the actions that she was planning to take would really help soothe him and calm him down, and any _decapitations_ could be avoided.

_Nel also knows that this was something that she had been contemplating to do since a long time ago._

And it seemed like now is the appropriate time.

Nel inhaled sharply and blew out all the air from her lungs. _This is it,_ she exclaimed in her mind.

To Nnoitra's surprise, Nelliel spun around to face him; round hazel eyes piercing through his cold, dark and empty soul. She flashed him the most sweetest smile he had ever seen in all of his time with her, and planted an unexpected _peck_ on his soft lips that had been lonely in the longest time. The moment their lips crashed against each other, it sent shock waves of heat through every part of his body.

Nnoitra was greatly taken aback and speechless. The entire situation, however, seemed to go by very slowly, and he felt like everything was in momentary slow-motion, as if on purpose.

_Or was he actually cherishing the moment?_

Nnoitra didn't know. All he knew, though, was that that beautiful smile of Nelliel's and her electrifying kiss had extinguished all flames of rage burning inside him. And in turn, her actions had ignited a light of hope from the deepest depths of his despaired soul.

—

.

.

**the end.**

/

**Word count:** 1,808

**P.s.**: _Don't forget to leave me a feedback, and favorite it if you have enjoyed it. - xoxo_


End file.
